Lives
Lives are a game mechanic that indicate how many mistakes you can make before the game is lost. In the Bloons TD series, lives are lost by letting Bloons escape. The Red Bloon Equivalent (RBE) of a bloon is the number of lives it will leak if untouched. In Bloons TD 1, you have 40 starting lives. In Bloons TD 2 and Bloons TD 3, you have 50 to 100 starting lives, depending on level difficulty. Lives in Bloons TD 4 can range from 1 to 100,000 starting lives, while Bloons TD 5 and Bloons TD 6 provide from 1 up to infinite starting lives. Bloons TD 4 In BTD4 lives are different depending on the difficulty. On Sandbox Mode you have 100,000 lives and on Apopalyse Mode you get 150 lives. *On Easy Difficulty, you get 200 lives. It has 50 rounds to pass. *On Medium Difficulty, you get 150 lives. It has 60 rounds to pass. *On Deflation Mode, you get 150 lives. *On Hard Difficulty, you get 100 lives. It has 75 rounds to pass. *On Sandbox Mode, you get 100,000 lives. *On Apopalypse Mode, you get 150 lives. *Various Challenges in Bloons TD 4 provide a various amount of lives and can be as low as 1 life. Bloons TD 5 *On Easy Difficulty, you get 200 lives. It has 50 rounds to pass. *On Medium Difficulty, you get 150 lives. It has 65 rounds to pass. *On Deflation Mode, you get 150 lives. *On Hard Difficulty, you get 100 lives. It has 85 rounds to pass. *On Impoppable Difficulty, you only get one life. It has 85 rounds to pass. *On Sandbox Mode, you get unlimited lives. *On Apopalypse Mode, you get 150 lives. *Various Special Missions and Daily Challenges provide various numbers of lives. *The Triple Lives premium allows triple the number of lives as usual, for example: you will have 600 lives for easy, 450 lives for medium, and 300 for hard. However, this does not apply to the number of lives generated by the Banana Farms if you have the Healthy Bananas upgrade. Bloons Monkey City In Bloons Monkey City, the player can gain more lives depending on their city level. Since in this game lives increases by 5 every time one levels up, the formula for the number of lives is 15 + 5x (while x is that player's city level). So, if the player is level 40, then your lives would be 215. However, in mobile version the player's lives can extend to 265. Bloons TD 6 *On Easy Difficulty, you get 200 lives. It has 40 rounds to pass. *On Deflation Mode, you get 200 lives. *On Medium Difficulty, you get 150 lives. It has 60 rounds to pass. *On Apopalypse Mode, you get 150 lives. *On Hard Difficulty, you get 100 lives. It has 78 rounds (starting at round 3) to pass. *On Impoppable Difficulty and C.H.I.M.P.S. mode, you only get one life. They both have 95 rounds (starting at round 6) to pass. *On Sandbox Mode, you get 999,999 lives. You don't lose when you reach 0 lives and the lives can be set to any value (including 0). Trivia *Leaking any M.O.A.B-Class Bloon results in a game over in any difficulty (excluding Sandbox Mode) due to their massive RBE, unless the Healthy Bananas, Support Chinook, or More Lives premiums generate sufficient lives, or if a Daily Challenge gives enough lives to allow leaking M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons. *In Bloons TD 4, a Premium Upgrade called More Lives grants 200 extra lives in the current game, at the cost of 2. *In Bloons TD 4, Camo Bloons make players lose 9 lives despite the fact that their RBE is 11. Likewise, in Bloons Monkey City, D.D.T.s will cost the player 16656 lives despite having an RBE of 924. *In Bloons TD 5, the Premium Upgrade Triple Lives will give players triple the amount of lives in any game. *The Premium Upgrade Healthy Bananas allows to earn players some lives every round, making it possible to survive the leakage of MOAB-Class Bloons if the farms stayed long enough. *Players can lose a maximum of 490 lives on Impoppable with Mana Shield on BTD6. Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD Battles Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile